A Malfoy's Christmas
by Aqua Diamond 55
Summary: Forget the holly, the berries, the bows and tinsel. The loveliest sight of the season was the woman standing before him. Hermione and Draco are dating until the Christmas ball.


A Malfoy's Christmas

**A/N**- This is a Prompt story, which was given to me. I hope everyone loves or likes it. Thanks again for reading it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. However I do own this plotline.

**Summary: **

**Prompt:** Forget the holly, the berries, the bows and tinsel. The loveliest sight of the season was the woman standing before him.

**TimeLine: Eighth** **Year [After Voldemort is defeated] **

….

It was December, when the first true day in the winter season came. It might snow in October or November, but to Hermione those snowstorms were just warm ups for the really heavy snowfalls come December. Her warm caramel eyes looked outside through the frosted glass pane of her, she started to count the snowflakes but stopped once she got to one hundred and fifty-seven flakes when she heard her best friends along with her boyfriend greeting each other in the common room. Harry and Ron decided to finish Hogwarts with their friends that were still alive after the war.

This was Hermione's eighth and final year at Hogwarts, and she had made Head Girl along with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't an easy start to the year; the first month was difficult, as it seemed like every time that the Heads were together they would argue about every little thing.

During the second month was when Hermione and Draco had called a truce and it was also during this month that they had found out more about each other and started to date. They had found lots of common areas that brought them closer to where they were now.

By the third month, Harry and Ron had to gain Hermione's favour again and by doing that they went to Draco and asked for a truce. Slowly the three young wizards had become friends.. Hermione remembered the day that well when Harry and Ron dismissed Malfoy for loving her and him. Both repeatedly said it was a trick the blond was pulling on their friend and the two trigger-happy wizards brandished their wands on Draco.

Of course she stepped in right after both her friends had muttered spells under their breath. Lucky for Hermione, she had her wand out and had been able to block both spells. After that, she yelled at the guys before pulling Draco away, huffing and puffing. Draco ended up being able to calm her down with a message, after which they watched a few movies projected onto the common room wall from Hermione's wand.

At first the friendship between the three wizards and Draco and Hermione's relationship surprised everyone, but after they became used to the sight of them walking around the castle together they became used to the sight. It seemed like the only people that had a problem were some of the Slytherins. Those same Slytherins had even made a point to bother writing letters to Draco's mother.

Hermione remembered the letter Draco had received from his mother about it; she even tried glancing at it before Draco showed it to her. She had smiled at his mother's request, wanting to meet her son when he was at Hogsmeade for the next visit and to make sure Hermione was with him.

After that day, Hermione was considered to be a member of the family, even though they had only been together for a short time.

"Hermione! Are you ready yet?" Draco yelled into her room at the Head's dormitory.

Hermione looked up and bit her lip, so lost was she in her memories of the last few months that she forgot to get ready for the Christmas Ball. The school was hosting a ball to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort, and all students would be in attendance, however first through third years were to leave the ball at ten and fourth through sixth years at midnight, while the seventh and eighth years could come and go as they please.

"In a minute!" Hermione hollered back. She waved her wand at herself and muttered a cleaning spell; feeling renewed and freshly cleaned as the soft scent of green apples wafted from her skin. After a few more waves of her wand, she was done; she quickly checked in the mirror to make sure everything was fine.

She made her way towards her door and opened it up, to see Draco standing before her in a tailored black tux with a white shirt. While he didn't use much gel like he used too, his hair was slicked back, and Hermione could smell the spiciness of his body wash and see the slight outline of his muscles under his coat.

As Draco waited for his girlfriend to emerge, he thought back to the past three months together with her. It was amazing to be with someone that understood you so well beyond your parents. He had thought about his mother many times during the first part of this school year, how she was doing? Was she okay? And so many more questions, since they did not have many opportunities to converse via owl, however he knew exactly where his father was and how he was doing.

Lucius Malfoy, right hand wizard to Voldemort, was sentenced to life in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Draco smirked when the sentence was handed out to his father. He remembers that day very well, it was the same day he realized that he could be himself without having to worry about his father finding out and cursing him.

Later on in the war proceedings, Draco was also sentenced for his part in the war, but since he had been a minor at the time, and had been coerced into his role, he received a reduced sentence. The sentence was one that he didn't mind at all. He was required to finish his final year and then pay a fine to four charities within five years totalling five thousand galleons each. Draco already knew which charities that he wanted to give the money to.

Within moments, he heard the door open and his grey eyes caught sight of his girlfriend. His breath was taken away; her dress was a silvery grey with some sparkles at the bottom and around the bodice. The dress itself was strapless and fell all the way to the floor. He could just barely see her shoes, which were the same silver as her dress. Her small purse even blended right in with her outfit. Her make-up was softly done and didn't cover up her natural beauty. As she blinked, taking in the sight of the wizard before her, Draco could see a soft coating of silver and blue on her eyelids.

Draco held out his arm to her and Hermione took the offered arm. "You look beautiful, Hermione," Draco told her as he kissed her lips. Draco led the way down the stairs, and as they neared the common room door, it swung open of its own accord. The young couple walked out to see Harry and Ginny with Ron and a short, dark-haired witch.

Draco and Hermione had to do a double take to get a better look at the person Ron was with. It took a moment for it to dawn on the couple that his date was Pansy Parkinson. A pureblood bitch that thought she was better than everyone. Draco knew Pansy personally from the past and the sight before him shocked him; he could also see that Hermione was equally as surprised.

"Pansy, Ron…" Draco started.

"A month before school started, we ran into each other and got to talking, by the end of the afternoon, I asked Pansy out." Ron answered. "And she said yes."

"Well, that explains why you didn't yell very much at me when I told you guys that I was dating Draco,." Hermione mused.

Ron nodded his head at her and then smiled. "I still had to give you a hard time on it. Sorry for that, and to you too, Draco."

Draco nodded his head in response.

"Are we ready?" Pansy asked softly. Draco could see she was nervous to be around Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Her hands were shaking slightly.

Draco once again held out his arm towards Hermione and the three couples walked to the Great Hall together. Draco's left hand went to his pocket and he smiled. As he slipped his hand out of his pocket, he looked back at Hermione.

While Draco was off in his own little world, Hermione was mentally going over her list for the Christmas Ball. Her eyes widened, she had forgotten to place the berries on her list.

As the group reached the Great Hall, the doors opened up. Hermione was pleased to see the even without the berries, the hall looked amazing. Although she did notice the little white mistletoe berries hidden within the green sprigs that were strategically placed throughout the hall. Ginny and Pansy were in awe at the decorations, and the decorations even impressed Draco, Harry, and Ron. The whole hall was decorated in shades of reds, greens, silvers and golds. Christmas trees were even suspended in midair by magic casting their glow upon the dancing couples below.

The ball was in full swing as they entered. The music was playing merrily and couples were dancing and laughing. Ron and Pansy quickly made their way to the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other.

Harry and Ginny made their way towards Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors, while Hermione stayed with Draco and they too made their way towards the dance floor. Draco's right hand slid around her waist and his left clasped her right hand in his own, while her right hand rested upon his shoulder. Draco led Hermione around the dance floor for a few minutes until the song finished; before a new song started, hands clapped together, gathering everyone's attention.

The Headmistress smiled down at the students. "Welcome to the Christmas Ball! I would like to say thanks to your Heads boy and girl for planning this ball for you."

The spotlight came upon Hermione and Draco. Both smiled and waved to the crowd as McGonagall started to speak again. Once the spotlight was no longer on them, Hermione tuned out as she watched her fellow classmates. She was brought out of her revelry as the music started back up; she smiled as the dance commenced once more.

Hours went by with many of the students either leaving to go to bed or just leaving to spend time with their friends, Hermione shook her head at the ones that could have stayed longer.

Draco had been watching Hermione most of the night, as his mind went round and round over the weight in his pocket. _"Screw this!" _he finally decided, before he made his way to Hermione and gave her a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Draco, what's with you tonight? Not that I'm complaining, but you've been in an awfully good mood."

The blond wizard grinned. "How can I not be in a good mood when I have the most beautiful sight by my side."

Hermione blushed. "But what about the holly and the berries and the bows and tinsel…?"

"Hermione," he smiled, "Forget the holly, the berries, the bows and the tinsel. The loveliest sight to me this season is you… I love you Hermione Granger." He kissed her again to make sure she would not forget. The box in his pocket not far from his mind.

The End

A/N- Okay, that is all for me.


End file.
